


说爱你

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: 国家队二三事





	说爱你

**Author's Note:**

> 不是pwp的pwp

说爱你   
球队抵达汉堡的时候，记者拍到Matthijs和Frenkie一直在不停争论着什么。话筒凑过去，大胆地问“嗨，Matthijs，你们在说什么呢？”  
Matthijs只是笑，而Frenkie很大方地告诉镜头：我们在打一个赌。  
什么赌。  
“无可奉告。”  
Matthijs一把将Frenkie拉走了。  
路过的队长VVD拍了拍记者的肩膀：“不要试图弄明白两个年轻人的想法。”  
  
办好入住手续，Matthijs和Frenkie拿好证件立刻脱离队伍，小跑着去找自己的房间。  
“所以你同意打这个赌吗？”  
Frenkie把门锁住，把行李箱用力往前一推，正好撞到Matthijs的屁股上。  
Matthijs对他的恶作剧习以为常，两只手抓着拉杆将行李箱放到一边，确保等下不会把Frenkie磕到。  
“如果你能进球的话，我可以考虑一下。”  
“不是考虑一下的问题，是必须答应的问题。”  
Matthijs看了他一眼，拉上了窗帘后Frenkie就从身后抱住了他。  
“那三个字对你就这么重要？”  
“Matthijs！”Frenkie的小脸都皱在一起，蓝色的眼珠里蓄着不满，“当然很重要！你不能认为亲过我睡过我我们就在一起了。”  
Matthijs回过身扣住他的腰，蹙眉：“瘦了？”  
Frenkie喃喃道：“巴塞罗那人民吃饭太晚啦！”  
“你不知道休息时间吃点东西吗？”  
“我刚去，怎么好意思嘛！”  
Matthijs叹了口气，“适应了吗？”  
“现在踢得位置有点别扭，不过我肯定能很快适应。”Frenkie仰起头，亲了亲Matthijs的下巴，有点担心地问：“Matthijs，我很好，不用担心。倒是你……我最近听说了很多。”  
Matthijs感受着Frenkie掌心的温暖，努力让脸颊更紧地贴着他的手。  
“少来操心我……”  
低头含住那两片朝思暮想的唇瓣，将这段时间在都灵每个夜晚的寂寞和忧愁都倾注在这个吻中，Matthijs很认真地闭上了眼，小心又缠绵地啃噬着，舌尖撬开Frenkie的牙关，揪住他的小舌，吸吮取之不尽的蜜液。  
Frenkie很少见到这样主动的Matthijs，他的指甲抠着Matthijs的背脊，抚摸着宽阔健硕的肩膀，感受着男友内心的彷徨和自责。  
Matthijs是个喜欢把事情藏在心底的人，只有和Frenkie在一起的时候，才会稍稍放下那可怕的冷静，展露出另一面，真正二十岁小孩该有的样子。  
“真的不要紧吗？”  
Frenkie追问。  
Matthijs睁开眼，情欲沉在眼底，蓄势待发。  
“拜托，要是有事，十七岁世预赛后我就退役了。”  
Matthijs的自嘲并没有让Frenkie放下心来，他勾着Matthijs的脖子，低喃：“要是你来巴萨……”  
“Frenkie！”Matthijs突然拔高音量，吓了Frenkie一跳，“其他人在的时候不要再提这件事，明白了吗？口无遮拦对球员来说不是件好事。”  
“好啦好啦！”Frenkie吐了吐舌头，哂笑：“我再说我就是小狗好不好？”  
Matthijs无奈又宠溺地望着他，有时候真弄不懂谁才是年纪小的那个。  
“不说这些了，良辰美景时不我待……”Frenkie拉着Matthijs的衣领准备往床上倒去，小腿就撞到了行李箱。  
Matthijs捂额，心想这家伙哪天不磕不碰就奇迹了。  
半小时后集合吃饭，两人废话用了很长时间，Matthijs正要脱裤子的时候领队就来敲门了。没办法，Matthijs把手伸进Frenkie衣摆里狠狠揉搓了一番才肯罢休。  
Frenkie被他搞得满脸通红，跑去厕所冲了好几次冷水才镇定下来，拧着Matthijs的胳膊肉瞪他。  
  
这次Donny因伤缺席，两人不免遗憾一番，继而调侃起老友的女友，结果被国家队的大佬们催促着也找个名宿女儿。两人相视一笑，尴尬地搪塞过去，VVD意味深长地看着他们，发出感叹：“小孩们，这个年纪可以肆意地玩，再过几岁还不安定下来，可别抱怨记者们没事找事哦。”  
这时候教练Koeman突然插嘴：“我可不希望小孩们被意大利或者西班牙女人们搞得没了状态。”  
大家都笑起来，聊起了各自家庭，也有人拉着Matthijs和Frenkie问他们和球王踢球的感受。  
“这个嘛……”  
两人同步大笑。  
“无可奉告！”  
  
吃完饭休息片刻后，VVD邀Matthijs一起去健身房，Frenkie懒，找借口回房间，他可不想和这两个健身狂魔呆在一起。  
刚洗完躺到床上，就收到了Matthijs发来了的信息：洗干净等我。  
Frenkie噗嗤笑了出来，给他回：已睡，滚蛋！  
见Matthijs不回复过来，Frenkie闭上眼，准备小憩一会，没料到真睡着了，醒来的时候Matthijs告诉他已经半夜了。  
“那还要做吗？”  
Frenkie揉揉眼，嘴唇微微翘着，一副惺忪的娇态。裸露在朦胧月光下的肌肤雪白如璧，椒色的乳尖挺立着，不用去咬都知道那定是柔软香甜无比。  
Matthijs最爱咬他腰间的嫩肉，现在便附身下去咬了一口，Frenkie轻轻呻吟，抬起腰迎合着Matthijs。  
“累吗？累的话就睡吧，明天还要训练，你的小身板吃不消。”  
Frenkie的乳头被Matthijs的指尖刮过，顿时令他的头脑清醒了几分，主动盘住Matthijs的腰。  
“那就你动嘛~”  
“小样……”  
Matthijs拂开Frenkie额前的碎发，让那双宝石色的眼睛完全地嵌在这黑夜中。  
两人凝望对方片刻，由Matthijs发起攻势，激烈地吻住Frenkie，掠夺光他口腔中的空气，让他濒临窒息，这个时候最能激起Frenkie的欲望。他长而细的阴茎翘了起来，Matthijs撕开他的内裤扔到一边，埋头取悦起Frenkie。  
舌头那么一扫，牙齿轻重交错着咬着，粗粝的舌苔从根部开始大力地舔，小小的阴囊被玩弄在掌间，Frenkie很快就射精了，量小多次，还糊了Matthijs一脸。Matthijs命令他吃掉，Frenkie在床上向来听话，更别说两人太久未见，如何克制得住体内的躁动。这时就是Matthijs让他做更过分的事Frenkie也能毫不犹豫地去做。  
Matthijs半跪在床上，Frenkie像一条小蛇一样盘在自己身上，小嘴将脸上的白浊吃掉，又把剩下的渡给Matthijs。两条舌头在空气中打起架来，最后缠在一起，拉扯不断。  
结束了一个深吻，Frenkie趴下来，拉下Matthijs的裤子，开始揉搓两个大阴囊，张开嘴去撕咬，一张嘴含不下全部，口水接连滴下来的间隙，Matthijs还往他嘴里伸手指，弄得Frenkie面红耳赤，直接把阴囊吐了出来，抬头可怜地向Matthijs求救。  
Matthijs将他放平，修长笔直的腿拉至最开，三根手指塞进去捣弄，让后穴尽可能地舒张。  
手指进去的时候Frenkie已经开始嗯哼了，他仰着头，咬紧牙关，觉得一股电流从身后直击大脑，下一秒肠液就泌了出来。Matthijs的手指裹着淫液拔出来，发出黏腻至极的响声，Frenkie的耳朵登时红了。  
扩张了一会，Matthijs掰着两瓣臀肉，扶着自己的阴茎准备挺进。  
龟头一触到穴口就猛然一跳，兴奋地流出了一点前列腺液。  
火热的穴口遇上冰凉的液体，顿时大张大合起来，Matthijs趁机整根插入，奈何太久没做，Frenkie的甬道窄而紧致，肉棒直接滑了出来。Matthijs试了几次，都不能很好地进入Frenkie的体内，不禁恼火起来。之前顾着Frenkie身体的怜香惜玉感烟消云散，多巴胺直顶神经，他拖拽着Frenkie的脚踝，将那一把握住的脚踝拉至自己的肩上，以便洞口更好地暴露在眼前。  
双手持着肉棒，一点一点地挤进去，穴肉翻缴着粗壮的柱体，无数张小嘴吸得Matthijs又麻又舒服，似在乞讨甘霖的降落。  
Matthijs用力一挺，“噗嗤”，肉棒已经到了顶，却还没完全插入。  
Matthijs松开手，捏住Frenkie的腰，九浅一深地操干起来。  
Frenkie不敢叫，把脸埋在枕头里哭，软绵绵的哭声让Matthijs更来劲了，转着细细碾，顶着Frenkie敏感的那点，故意不戳到，非得Frenkie细声求着才肯撞上去。  
“哥哥给我嘛！再用力点，往里面插，把Frenkie插坏吧！uhh……不要！轻一点！求求你了！我要死了！死了！操！Deligt你出去！！！”  
Frenkie忽然没了声音，脸颊潮红，眼睛往上翻，大张着嘴。  
Matthijs一下子爆发出来，枪林弹雨全部喂进Frenkie后面的小嘴里。小穴再也塞不下那么多精液，Matthijs拔出肉棒，看着摩擦得通红的糜烂洞口，阴茎再次充血，一泡泡浓稠的精液全浇在了Frenkie的身上。Frenkie用手沾了些许舔了舔，那副懵懂色情的样子让Matthijs看得有些恍惚，拉扯着Frenkie的头发就让他含住仍在喷薄的肉棒。  
大张的马眼再次进了温柔乡，Matthijs一时间刹不住车，毫无节制地在Frenkie嘴里冲撞起来。龟头卡在喉咙深处，每一次闯入就让Frenkie浑身一颤，祈祷着这场性爱快些结束的同时又渴求Matthijs不要离开。  
“好吃吗？”  
Matthijs抖着自己的肉棒，一下一下拍打在Frenkie脸上，看他迷恋地伸出舌头去舔。  
“好吃……”  
Frenkie抓住肉棒又是啃又是舔，舌尖恨不得伸进马眼里一饱口福。  
  
“比赛进球的话，继续给你吃。”  
“说好了？”  
“我什么时候骗过你？”  
Frenkie痴痴地笑：“第一次的时候你还骗我一点也不痛。”  
“结果你叫得跟杀猪一样。”  
Matthijs抱着Frenkie坐进浴缸里，Frenkie捏着他的耳朵，对第一次的事依旧念念不忘。  
“杀猪都没那么疼……”  
Matthijs笑起来，吻着Frenkie的侧颈，皮肤下暗青色的血管突突地涌动着，Matthijs脑子一热，忍不住又捣弄起Frenkie的身体。  
“你说，在水里做会怎么样？”  
“去死啦！！！！”  
虽然嘴上拒绝着，但身体还是听着Matthijs的话，一下子软了，就等着Matthijs的进攻。  
两人缠绵到天亮，身体都快散架了，却依旧留恋着对方。  
Matthijs的肉棒整夜插在Frenkie体内不舍出来，Frenkie一动，肉棒就跟着一跳，充血，再次将Frenkie的甬道占得满满的。  
那种被填满的感觉让Frenkie有点飘飘欲仙，一遍遍说着不知廉耻的话。他们享受着静谧的清晨，以亲吻、以拥抱。  
  
  
4：2客场赢下了比赛，Frenkie收获了国家队首球。他被队友们簇拥着，可他只想去找Matthijs。  
Matthijs就在不远处，张开双臂，等所有人都离开后抱住了Frenkie。  
风带过了Matthijs说的那句话，Frenkie开心地笑了。  
“打个赌。”  
“什么？”  
“下次扳手腕赢你的话你再说一遍刚才的话。”  
“你耍赖。”  
Frenkie大笑着控诉：“我可是为了你领了一张黄牌！”  
Matthijs揉乱他的头发，竟然希望这个时刻可以停下来。  
  
“我爱你，说一万遍都可以。”

Fin


End file.
